Pourquoi ?
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: Le Colonel à donné des vacances forcées à nos deux frangins préférés, mais Edward est un peu étrange depuis quelques temps... Al et Winry tenteront de percer ce mystère, mais Envy vient tout chambouler...
1. Chapitre 1  Prologue

Bonjour à tous, comme certains s'en doute peut-être, ceci est bien la même histoire que celle de Neko76. A quelques détails près : J'ai réécris totalement l'histoire, allongeant les chapitres, modifiant certains évènements...

Je vous conseil donc de lire ma nouvelle version revue et corrigé par mes soins !

Et pour ceux qui n'apprécieraient pas que je prenne les histoires de Neko76... **Je suis Neko76** ^^ Simplement, suite à des problèmes sur mon compte, j'ai dû en créer un nouveau :)

Bonne lecture et... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

><p>Pourquoi ?<p>

Winry. Ce simple nom évoquait beaucoup de chose quand on le prononçait devant un jeune homme de 15 ans qui répondait au nom d'Edward Elric. Selon lui, même s'il n'osait l'avouer, Winry était la meilleure fabricante d'automail du monde. Quoi, vous ne savez pas ce que sont les automails ? Pour faire simple, ce sont des membres artificiels que l'on greffe aux personnes amputés. Ed en possède deux, un au bras droit et un second à la jambe gauche. Vous vous demandez aussi comment il les a perdu, mais il faudra attendre un peu.

Winry Rockbell est également la meilleure amie d'Edward et de son petit frère, Alphonse. Apprentie de la grande Pinako Rockbell, sa grand-mère, elle est orpheline depuis la grande guerre d'Ishbal. Ses parents étaient médecins et ne faisaient pas de différence entre amis et ennemis. Ils avaient jurés, sur l'honneur et par le serment d'hippocrate. Alors l'armée les a abattus. Depuis ce temps, c'est sa grand-mère qui l'élève. Winry est comme sa grand-mère, elle a un caractère de cochon, têtue, elle ne se laisse pas faire. Elle se chamaille souvent avec Ed, et malgré le temps qui passe, cela ne change pas. Bien souvent, c'est une histoire d'automail, Winry étant férue de mécanique, elle a horreur qu'on abîme ses créations, et Edward était passé maître dans l'art de les réduire en miettes depuis qu'il avait intégré l'armée. Elle souhaite passer maître dans l'art de la mécanique pour créer les automails les plus légers et les plus résistants possibles. Elle pense notamment à Ed lorsqu'elle pense à cela car elle se sent coupable depuis qu'elle a entendue l'hypothèse de sa grand-mère en cachette.

Winry est une des personnes les plus chers à Edward Elric, un jeune homme blond, de taille modeste, voir très modeste puisque Winry a toujours été plus grande que lui. Edward est quelqu'un d'assez difficile. Il déteste le lait, il ne comprend pas comment les gens peuvent boire quelque chose qui sort du pis d'une vache. Longtemps, son petit frère et Winry l'ont taquinés sur sa taille en lui répétant que c'était parce qu'il ne buvait pas de lait. Mais récemment, Pinako, à émit une autre hypothèse. Pensant que personne ne l'écoutait et qu'elle était seule avec le maître des garçons, Izumi Curtis, Pinako lui confia que la taille de son petit-fils adoptif était peut-être due à ses automails. C'est à partir de ce moment là que Winry changea. Elle se sentait coupable car depuis longtemps maintenant, c'était elle qui créait les automails d'Edward. C'est également à partir de ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte de quelque chose de très important, un secret qu'elle ne voulait pas divulguer.

Edward et Alphonse travaillaient dans l'armée. Edward était devenu Alchimiste d'état, à l'âge de 12 ans, ce qui fit de lui le plus jeune alchimiste d'état, celui que l'on surnomme également le Fullmetal Alchimiste (l'alchimiste d'acier) à cause de ses automails. Son frère, Alphonse est une âme emprisonné dans une armure par un seau de sang. Mais pourquoi se sont-ils retrouvés avec des corps mutilés ? Edward dira que c'est à cause de son père, être qu'il déteste. Alphonse, lui, vous répondra que c'est une expérience qui a mal tourné. La vérité est un mélange de leurs deux versions. Il faut savoir qu'à l'époque, Edward et Alphonse étaient deux petits garçons normaux, qui vivaient avec leurs parents. Seulement un jour, leur père, Van Hohenheim, qui était également un très brillant alchimiste, disparut sans laisser de trace. Depuis lors, leur mère, Trisha Elric, ne cessa d'espérer en vain le retour de son mari pendant que ses enfants étudiaient en cachette les secrets de l'alchimie dans les livres que leur père avait laissés. Lorsque Trisha s'en alla aux cieux, c'est Pinako qui se chargea des deux enfants. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que s'ils n'étaient pas bruyants, ce n'était pas à cause de leur peine (du moins pas tout à fait), c'était à cause du plan qu'ils étaient en train de mettre en place. Ils allaient ressusciter leur mère. Sauf qu'ils avaient oubliés un détail. L'échange équivalent. En échange de leur vœu, Ed donna son bras droit, quand à Alphonse, ce fût son corps entier. Seulement, sans corps, l'âme d'Alphonse allait disparaître. Ed sacrifia alors sa jambe gauche pour pouvoir sceller l'âme de son petit frère dans une vieille armure. Tout cela permit à Edward de voir La Vérité, base de sa futur célébrité puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire de cercle de transmutation, comme tous les autres alchimistes. C'est après ces évènements pour le moins très sombre, que les frères Elric décidèrent de créer la pierre philosophale afin de retrouver le corps d'Alphonse.

Aujourd'hui, Ed et Al parcourent le monde pour créer la pierre, en passant de temps en temps voir Winry pour les réparations d'Edward. D'ailleurs notre histoire commence lors de vacances que le Colonel Roy Mustang leur avait à prendre après les évènements récents liés à leur père, l'alchimiste de flamme voulait les tenir à l'écart un temps, estimant qu'ils avaient vécus assez de choses ces derniers temps.

« **Tu ne serviras à rien de toute façon, tes automails ne sont plus fonctionnels.** »


	2. Chapitre 2  L'arrivée des frères Elric

Chapitre 02 - L'arrivée des frères Elric

Le soleil se levait à peine à l'horizon en ce dimanche de printemps. Pas un nuage dans le ciel bleu azur, pas un oiseau encore en cette heure matinale. Leur chant ne faisait que résonner depuis le bois voisin, cachés dans les feuillages. Les autres animaux s'éveillaient doucement, ainsi que Den, le chien de la famille Rockbell.

La lumière filtrait doucement à travers les rideaux violets de la chambre. Le temps avançait doucement, et tout était encore silencieux dans la maison, sauf elle. Winry était déjà levée, encore en chemise de nuit, certes, mais elle était éveillée. Ouvrant les rideaux sombres, la lumière pénétrante l'aveugla quelques instants. Une seule chose l'importait aujourd'hui, ce dimanche où elle n'avait pas fait la grasse matinée. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour qu'un train arrive en gare. Elle devrait donc patienter, mais peu habituée à cet exercice, elle se posa simplement sur son lit et prit un livre. Un roman d'amour qu'elle aimait lire et relire depuis longtemps.

De temps en temps, Winry s'octroyait le droit de piquer un carré de chocolat, caché au fond de son tiroir avec son carnet. Sa grand-mère elle-même n'était pas au courant pour le carnet puisque Winry fermait ce tiroir à clé. Seul Edward l'avait aperçut un jour. D'ailleurs Winry avait bien crue être découverte cette fois-là car sur la couverture était collée une photo d'Edward et elle, étant plus petits.

« **Ah… J'espère qu'ils vont vite arriver…** »

-Flash Back, _la veille au soir_-

Pinako et Winry terminaient tranquillement leur repas en parlant encore et toujours d'automails. Leurs journées étaient bien remplies, et le dimanche était le seul jour où elles pouvaient dormir. Comme des médecins cependant, il arrivait parfois qu'elles doivent aller réparer quelqu'un en pleine nuit, ou le dimanche, mais cela restait relativement rare.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, le téléphone sonna, au moment où Winry partait se coucher, alors Pinako décrocha.

« **Allo ?** » dit-elle d'un ton aussi aimable qu'une porte.

« **Ah ! C'est toi mon p'tit Edward ! Ca fait longtemps.** »

« **Hum. Alors comme ça vous rentrez ? Oui, très bien, je vais prévenir Winry avant que tu te prennes un clé en pleine tête** »

« **NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! A moins que tu ne veuilles une bonne tasse de lait à ton arrivé ?** »

« **Oui, à demain les enfants.** »

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha le téléphone, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas vu ses petits enfants adoptifs depuis un long moment et… le téléphone sonna de nouveau.

« **Allo ?** »

« **Colonel ? Oui, c'est moi, Pinako.** »

«** Oui, Edward m'a appeler à l'instant, pourquoi ?** »

« **Oui…Ah… Certes, combien de temps ? Un mois ? Oh, j'en connais 3 à qui ça va faire plaisir, même si Ed préfère aller se battre. Je pense qu'il va avoir une bonne raison de reste un moment. De toute façon, si ce que vous me dîtes est confirmé, la création de ses nouveaux automails prendra un peu de temps, vous pouvez être tranquille.** »

« Oui. Très bien, merci de m'avoir prévenue, Edward serait parti comme un voleur quand ses automails auraient été réparés.

**Au revoir Colonel.** »

Elle raccrocha le combiné et s'assied sur une chaise en appelant sa petite fille. Elle espérait que Winry n'ait pas entendu la seconde sonnerie, Mustang lui avait conseillé de ne rien dire, et de toute façon, Pinako n'en avait pas envie.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mamie ?** »

« **Les p'tits rentrent demain, pour un long moment d'après ce que je sais.** »

« **Demain… DEMAIN ? Mais on est dimanche ! Me dis pas qu'ils vont arriver par le train du matin…** »

« **Ah, ça je ne sais pas, mais Ed m'appelait de la gare de Centrale, donc je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à partir.** »

«** Ok ok, je suppose qu'il est encore en bon état…** » Dit-elle ironiquement

« **Il semblerait qu'il est dans le même état que d'habitude.** » Répondit la petite grand-mère avec un petit sourire. « **Tu le connais, il ne rentre jamais pour rien** »

« **Oui… Mais quand même, si je dois lui en refaire deux neufs de A à Z, je vais l'étriper !** » Dit-elle en retournant dans sa chambre. Elle n'aurait pas le temps d'écrire ou lire, si les garçons arrivaient par le premier train, elle devait vite s'endormir pour être en forme et botter les fesses de cet idiot d'Edward.

Quand à Pinako, elle se contentait de sourire, même si Winry réagissait ainsi, la petite vieille savait qu'elle attendait leur retour depuis longtemps déjà. Et puis cela animerai un peu la maison, Ed et Winry se chamaillaient souvent.

-Flash Back, _fin_-

Pinako se réveilla enfin, et fût surprise de voir sa petite fille déjà prête, en train de préparer le petit déjeuné.

« **Winry… Tu t'es levé aux aurores ce matin… Ne serais-tu pas impatiente de voir quelqu'un arriver ?** » la taquina-t-elle.

« **Mamiiie… Ils ne t'ont pas dis par quel train ils arrivaient ?** »

« **Non, mais je pense qu'ils vont arriver par celui de 18h30. Et comme bien souvent les train en provenance de Centrale sont en retard, je dirais qu'ils seront à la gare vers 20h**. »

« **20h ? Mais…** »

« **Ma chérie, dois-je te rappeler qu'ils ont deux jours de voyage, avec des arrêts plus ou moins long, des pannes mécaniques et qu'ils prennent donc souvent du retard qu'ils ne parviennent pas à rattraper entièrement.** »

« **Oui… c'est vrai…** »

«** Puisque tu as finis, si tu allais préparer leur chambre ? Moi je vais remettre un peu d'ordre et commencer à préparer de quoi faire ses nouveaux automails à ce nain.** »

Toutes deux rirent, Edward avait horreur qu'on le surnomme ainsi, surtout depuis que son petit frère était dans une immense armure.

Winry se pressa de monter les escaliers et aéra la chambre des garçons. Elle prépara leur lit et posa un carré de chocolat sur le bureau d'Edward et un mot sur celui d'Alphonse. « _**Ne t'en fais pas, quand tu auras retrouvé ton corps, j'te donnerais plein de chocolats aussi !**_ »

A chaque fois qu'ils venaient et prévenaient, chose rare, c'était Winry qui s'occupait de leur chambre. Elle prenait toujours soin de choisir les couleurs de la chambre, bien souvent, dans les tons violets, et mettait toujours un petit pot avec des bonbons dedans, sans oublier les livres qu'ils lisaient étant petits. Elle espérait que cela leur fasse oublier un peu les horreurs auxquelles ils étaient confrontés habituellement.

La journée passa très lentement au goût de Winry, si bien qu'elle s'endormit dehors alors qu'elle guettait leur arrivé.

« **Winry ! Winry ! Viens préparer le dîner s'il te plaît !** »

« **J'arrive mamie…** » Répondit-elle, la voix encore ensommeillée.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la cuisine et dressa la table, puis se mit aux fourneaux. Ce soir, elle avait décidé de faire quelque chose qu'il aimait, une blanquette de veau flamande.

Alors qu'elle faisait mijoter le tout, Den s'agita d'un seul coup. Il aboyait et réclamait à sortir. C'était le signal, ils étaient de retour.

A la suite de Den, Winry se précipita dehors, courant sur le chemin, même si on ne les voyait pas encore dans la nuit.

« **Den ! Reviens ici !** »

« **Ahh !** » cria une voix masculine.

Winry rattrapa enfin son chien et constata qu'il avait fait tomber Ed à terre. Il était en train de lui lécher le visage tandis qu'Ed riait en essayant de se relever… sans vraiment y parvenir. Alphonse riait en voyant la scène, rapidement suivit par Winry qu'ils n'avaient pas vu.

« **Winry ! Salut !** » Dit Alphonse de sa voix métallique.

« **Salut les garçons !** » dit-elle en s'approchant pour attraper Den.

« **Salut** »

« **Tu as rapetissé ? T'es encore plus petit qu'avant !** » se moqua Winry

« **QUI C'EST QUI EST PLUS PETIT QU'UN MINI HARICOT ?** »

Winry et Alphonse éclatèrent de rire.

« **Aller t'énerve pas Ed, je plaisantais. Relève toi, j'ai fais quelque chose que tu adores !** »

« **Al… ?** »

« **Ouais, j'arrive.** »

Winry ne comprenait pas trop, mais Al aida Ed à se relever et lui donna une béquille.

« **Ed… ? Ne me dis pas que tu as explosé tes automails… ?** »

« **Heu.. C'est pas ce que tu crois !** »

_*Boing !*_

Ed tomba à terre après d'être prit la fameuse clé en pleine tête.

« **Ed ?** »

« **T'aurais pas dû Win, Ed est pas en grande forme en ce moment…** » Avoua Al.

« **Oh ! Je savais pas… Mais heu… attend, pourquoi il se relève pas là ?** » Demanda-t-elle en commençant à paniquer.

« **Je crois qu'il est dans les pommes. Il a perdu pas mal de sang il y a quelques jours et il est pas encore tout à fait rétablit. Mais lui dis pas que je t'en ai parlé, sinon il sera fâché… Tu le connais…** »

« **Oui… Je m'en veux, j'aurais pas dû cogner aussi fort… Al, tu peux prendre sa béquille, je vais le porter…** » Dit-elle, un peu honteuse. « **Sans ses automails je devrais pouvoir le ramener facilement à la maison** » ajouta-t-elle avant qu'Al ne lui pose la question.

Ils terminèrent la route en papotant tranquillement. Ed étant inconscient, ils étaient tranquilles un moment, même si la jeune fille se sentait coupable de lui avoir fait ça.

« **Mamie ! Ouvre la porte s'il te plaît !** »

Après quelques secondes Pinako l'ouvrit sans comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait elle-même.

« **Winry… Tu es trop impulsive parfois, tu sais ?** »

« **Oui…** »

Elle monta Edward dans sa chambre tant bien que mal et l'allongea sur le lit avant d'aller chercher une compresse froide et de la lui appliquer sur la belle bosse qui commençait à apparaître. Al déposa leurs affaires et descendit voir Pinako. Il savait, c'était obligé, et Winry en était persuadé.

Tous deux parlèrent vivement, tandis que Winry veillait Ed.

« **Excuse-moi…** » Dit-elle à voix basse.

« **C'est rien, j'ai l'habitude…** »

« **Ed ! T'es réveillé !** » Dit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

« **Hé, doucement, tu m'étouffes !** »

«** Désolé… j'aurais pas dû m'emporter, surtout quand tu es dans un état aussi lamentable…** »

« **Lamentable ? Il me manque peut-être une jambe et un bras mais je peux te mettre une raclé s'il le faut !** »

Elle riait. Edward était de retour.

« **Tu m'as manqué** » dit-elle sur un ton que le jeune homme ne lui connaissait pas. Puis elle reprit « **Aller, viens, j'ai préparé quelque chose que tu adores !** »

Winry se leva et donna sa béquille à Ed. Ce dernier avait un peu le tournis mais ils arrivèrent en bas sans trop de problème.

« **Ah ! Ed !** »

« **Salut mamie** » dit-il avec un sourire de comateux.

« **Aller, venez vous assoir, je vais vous servir.** »

Tous les quatre parlèrent longuement autour du repas que ceux qui pouvaient manger appréciaient grandement. Edward se resservit deux fois, chose qui, d'après Al, n'était pas arrivé depuis un moment.

23h sonnèrent et tous étaient fatigués…

« **Winry, dors demain matin. Je m'occuperais des clients. Tu t'occupera des nouveaux automails d'Edward** »

« **Oui mamie** » dit-elle en baillant.

Al aida son frère à monter, puisqu'il dormait à moitié, et tous s'endormir en quelques minutes !

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît ! Il me faut environ 2 ou 3 jours pour faire un chapitre, en faisant d'autres choses en même temps bien sûr. <em><strong>Pour avoir la version avec les paroles en couleur, rendez-vous sur mon petit blog : disponible sur mon profil !<br>**_

Pour toute question, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ^^

A plus tard pour le chapitre 3 : Un mystère nommé Edward


	3. Chapitre 3  Un mystère nommé Edward

**Chapitre 3 : Le mystère ''Ed''**

Le lendemain matin, nos trois amis firent tous la grasse matinée, ou plutôt Ed et winry ont dormi et Alphonse a attendu.

Il en avait profité pour aller aider Pinako.

Lorsque les deux autres se réveillèrent, le reste de la matinée fût consacré à remettre Edward sur pied. Winry lui installa de vieux automails contrairement à d'habitude car elle allait tout de même mettre un peu de temps pour faire les deux nouveaux membres seule. Pinako la laissait se débrouiller seule. Comme toujours, la connexion des nerfs était douloureuse mais Edward n'aimait pas ne pas être en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Après une première journée plutôt détente, les jours suivants Winry s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour travailler sur bras de métal pendant que les deux frangins allaient cueillir des fruits dans la forêt pour que Pinako puisse faire ses délicieuse confitures.

Winry travaillait très durement pour terminer rapidement le bras de son ami, mais sa grand-père l'avait grondé en ce matin brumeux.

« **Winry, ça fait presque une semaine que tu ne quittes pas ta chambre… Même pour manger ce sont les garçons qui t'apportent tes plateaux, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir cette tête de zombi de cette chambre et aller prendre l'air !** » Dit-elle d'un ton sévère.

« **Mais mamie… j'ai pas terminé…** » Se plaignit la blondinette.

« **Edward ! Alphonse ! Emmenez-moi ce zombi dehors ! Le soleil va se lever d'ici 15 minutes. Allez donc le voir sur la colline !** » Dit-elle sur le même ton.

« **Mais… Je ne suis même pas habillée !** » se défendit Winry en se levant, vêtue d'un débardeur épousant parfaitement ses formes et un shorty de nuit blanc, presque transparent.

C'est au même moment qu'Edward arriva, Al s'occupant des confitures. Ce dernier n'avait plus vu Winry en tenue aussi légère depuis longtemps, habituellement elle enfilait un jogging et un tee-shirt noir pour descendre manger. Ce dernier s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant, bloqué sur Winry, avant de virer rouge et de retourner dans le couloir. Sur le coup, Winry n'y fit pas attention et vira sa grand-mère pour s'habiller. Lui désobéir n'arrangerait rien, et puis elle n'avait pas tort, Winry était d'une pâleur cadavérique, avec des cernes, et les cheveux en batailles.

Elle décida de mettre une robe assez courte, vert pomme avec quelques dentelles, des manches courtes, un petit décolleté, et un leggins blanc qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de peigner ses cheveux, et en fit une demi-queue.

« **Winry ! Dépêche-toi ou je t'emmène dehors par la peau des fesses !** » Lui cria sa grand-mère depuis la cuisine.

« **C'est bon, j'arrive !** »

Elle surprit Edward qui l'attendait en face de sa chambre, mais il était bizarre.

« **Ed ?** »

« **Ed, t'es partis dans ton monde ?** » demanda-t-elle en le secouant un peu.

Ce dernier rougit. Winry s'était inclinée pour voir la tête baissé d'Edward. Il avait donc une vue plongeante sur quelque chose qui le troublait atrocement.

« **Heu ouais, ouais, je réfléchissais !** » répondit-il machinalement en se pressant pour sortir de la maison et se calmer. Cette vision avait de quoi le perturber, puisque même dans ses rêves, il n'imaginait pas Winry ainsi.

« **Bon, heu… Vous v'nez ?** » Demanda-t-il une fois à la porte.

« **J'arrive frangin !** »

Winry était déjà là, dehors en train de balancer le bâton à Den en attendant les deux autres, et c'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent se promener.

« **Et si on faisais un cache-cache dans la forêt ?** » Proposa Al.

« **Al… on est plus des bébés !** » répliqua Ed.

« **Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusée dans la forêt** » répondit la jeune fille.

« **Deux contre un, on fait un cache-cache !** » dit Al, triomphant.

« **Ok ok… Bon aller Al, tu comptes.** » Répondit Ed, la voix trainante.

« **Et pourquoi moi ?** » s'indigna l'armure

« **Parce que c'est toi qui a proposé.** »

« **A 100 je viens vous chercher alors.** »

Et le jeu débuta. Al compta, et se mit à la recherche des deux autres. Il trouva Winry en premier. Cette dernière avait à lui parler et elle n'osait pas trop aborder le sujet…

« **Dis Al… Je peux te parler ?** »Demanda-t-elle timidement.

« **Bien sûr Win, quelque chose ne va pas ?** »

« **Ce n'est pas moi… dis, tu ne trouves qu'Ed est bizarre en ce moment ?** »

« **A vrai dire… il est étrange depuis qu'il a faillit faire le voyage de non retour…** »

« **Non retour ? Comment ça ?** »

« **Et bien… heu… je suis pas sûr qu'il veuille que tu le saches…** »

« **Il a faillis mourir, c'est ça ? C'est comme ça qu'il a explosé ses automails ?** »

« **Oui…** » Répondit Al, triste.

« **Je vais essayer de ne pas m'emporter mais… tu penses qu'il a eu peur de la mort ? Je veux dire suffisamment pour ne plus vouloir tenter de la revoir ?** »

« **Non, c'est autre chose… Mais tu sais, depuis qu'on est tous petits…** »

« **QUI EST PLUS PETIT QU'UNE FOURMI MICROSCOPIQUE ?** »

Winry sursauta, elle ne pensait pas le retrouver aussi rapidement.

« **Personne, imbécile, Al me racontais juste que quand vous étiez petits, il se souvient avoir fait des confitures avec mamie et que leur goût lui manquait !** » menti-t-elle brillamment.

La partie était terminée et Al se dépêcha de changer de sujet sur le chemin de la maison. Winry leur posait plein de questions, notamment sur Centrale, comment c'était, et si c'était aussi grand qu'on le lui disait. Les soupçons d'Edward se dissipèrent et il n'eût pas le temps d'y penser car Pinako le chargea des courses de la semaine. Habituellement Al l'accompagnait mais Winry avait besoin de lui.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Winry reparla de la forêt. Elle voulait en savoir plus, son inquiétude semblait partagée par Al.

« **Dis Al, à ton avis, qu'est-ce qui le tracasse comme ça ?** »

« **Je n'sais pas exactement… Tu sais, ne lui dis pas mais… C'est le Colonel qui l'a forcé à venir.** »

« **Le Colonel ?** »

« **Oui, officiellement à cause de ses automails, mais… Tu sais qu'on ne reste qu'une semaine habituellement, et là il l'a forcé à prendre un mois. Je crois qu'il voulait qu'Ed se change un peu les idées, il avait certainement vus qu'il n'était pas en forme.** »Répondit-il, un peu dubitatif.

« **C'est étrange quand même, d'habitude quand il atomise mes petites merveilles, il n'est pas comme ça. Quelque chose à dû se passer, j'veux dire… une sorte de déclic, tu vois ?** »

« **Heu… pas vraiment.** »

« **Et bien, il parait qu'on voit parfois sa vie défilé devant soit quand on… est sur le point de perdre la sienne…** »

« **Et tu penses qu'il a comprit qu'il avait fait ou pas fait quelque chose et que ça le tourmente ?** »

« **Oui, ça ne peut-être que ça, il est pas malade ni rien…** »

« **Idée à creuser, je vais essayer de savoir.** »

« **Merci Al** » dit-elle avec un sourire avant de retourner sur son assemblage.

Ed allait bientôt avoir un bras tout neuf ! Winry ne lui avait pas dit mais elle avait aussi commencé sa jambe. Elle avait même presque tout terminé, depuis le temps qu'elle était dessus. Il ne lui restait plus que l'extérieur des membres à assembler et elle avait terminé. Mais pour ce soir, elle était fatiguée, elle décida donc de terminer le lendemain matin. Regardant l'heure, elle s'accorda une petite pause, s'allongeant sur son lit, mais elle finit par s'endormir…

-_Un peu plus tard…_-

« **Winry ! Winry ! A table !** »

Mais elle ne répondait pas, alors Pinako envoya Ed la chercher pendant qu'Al mettait la table.

Comme toujours, il entra sans frapper, puisqu'il savait qu'elle était encore sur ses automails. La petite lampe de son bureau était allumée mais Winry était sur le lit.

« **Pourquoi la réveiller alors que je suis sûr que je vais me prendre un coup de clé ?** » Se demanda Edward. « **Aller… Pour son bien…** » Finit-il par se convaincre.

Edward amena la chaise près du lit, s'assied et s'apprêta à lui secouer un peu le bras lorsqu'elle se retourna face à lui, toujours endormie. Edward était troublé. Elle avait l'air si fragile comme ça, sans défense. Son trouble se transforma en un autre sentiment, dont il n'arrivait pas à mettre le nom dessus.

« **Hey, Win… réveille toi** » dit-il doucement en lui secouant légèrement le bras. « **Winry, on va manger. Debout ma…** » Mais il s'arrêta avant de terminer sa phrase, se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire. « **Winry ? Aller, ça va être froid** »

« **Hum… Ed ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? En pleine nuit… ?** » Demanda-t-elle, encore à moitié endormie.

Ed rit et lui rafraîchi la mémoire : « **C'est l'heure de manger, mamie nous attend. Tu viens ?** »

« **Hum… J'arrive.** » Dit-elle en se levant tel un zombi.

Même s'il ne faisait que le penser, Ed la trouvait mignonne au réveil. Mais cela resterai là où c'était, dans sa tête. Ils descendirent tous les deux, Winry baillant encore en se frottant les yeux.

« **Tu t'es endormie sur ton travail ?** » Demanda Pinako.

« **Non non, j'ai finis ce que je voulais faire aujourd'hui, mais j'me suis endormie sur le lit après…** »

Winry ne mangeât pas beaucoup ce soir là, sa conversation avec Al la travaillait encore et elle avait hâte de retourner se coucher.


	4. Chapitre 4  Les soupçons du petit frère

**Chapitre 4 : Les soupçons du petit frère…**

Quelques jours plus tard, Al, à force de réflexion, avait peut-être une hypothèse. Mais il fallait qu'il vérifie concrètement s'il ne se trompait pas.

Ce même jour, Winry alla réveiller Ed exceptionnellement. Cependant, Al la trouva bien longue pour réveiller son frère. C'était sans compter que Monsieur Edward avait lu toute la nuit. Chose qu'il savait pertinemment puisqu'il était dans la même pièce.

« **Ed ? Ed, réveille-toi.** »

Mais visiblement, rien n'y faisait. Alors Winry décida d'aller chercher son frère. Elle avait une idée en tête.

« **Al, aide-moi, je vais connecter ses automails là-haut. Ca lui apprendra à ne pas se réveiller quand je lui dis.** »

Ce dernier s'exécuta, étrangement, il avait envie de faire cette bêtise avec Winry. Les deux compères mirent tout en place et Winry retira le bras droit. Elle en profita pour expliquer à Al ce qu'il devrait faire lors de la connexion des nerfs. Lorsqu'elle voulut retirer sa jambe gauche, la demoiselle se heurta à un problème de taille (comble quand on connait la taille du gaillard). Habituellement, Ed dormait avec un short, mais cette fois-ci, il s'était endormit avec son pantalon noir habituel.

« **Al… On va pas pouvoir mettre sa jambe… Regarde** », dit-elle à voix basse en lui indiquant le problème.

« **C'est rien, retire-le** », répondit Al, en toute innocence.

Winry avait failli balancer sa clé sur la tête de métal, mais elle se reteint.

« **Al, si tu pouvais t'entendre parfois… Tu crois quand même pas que je vais lui retirer son pantalon !** »

« **Je l'aurais bien fait mais… C'est pas pratique avec ces gants…** »

La blondinette poussa un grognement et commença à déboutonner sa fermeture, puis le bouton. Tout doucement, elle parvint à lui retirer sans qu'il ne se réveille. Elle était assez nerveuse à présent. Pourtant, ça ne la gênait pas de faire ça avant. Al aussi avait remarqué. Winry avait prit une couleur vermeille et tenta de se calmer en retirant la jambe d'Edward. Elle se concentra de nouveau pour tenter de ne pas repenser à ce qu'elle venait de faire et termina de tout raccorder. Il ne restait plus que les nerfs.

« **Al t'es prêt ?** », demanda-t-elle avec un regard démoniaque.

« **Oui !** »

Ils comptèrent jusqu'à 3 et connectèrent les nerfs de ce pauvre Edward. D'ailleurs son cri résonna dans toute la maison, il avait cru mourir.

« **NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA ? ET QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT ?** », hurla-t-il aux deux autres qui étaient morts de rire.

« **Je me venge.** », répondit Winry tout simplement, avec un grand sourire.

Les joues du jeune homme rosirent devant ce sourire, puis il se rappela la situation, mais avant il ne parle, Winry reprit.

« **Regarde ton bras et ta jambe, imbécile !** », dit-elle encore tout sourire de sa bêtise.

Ed était bouche bée.

« **Mes nouveaux… ?** » balbutia-t-il en bougeant les doigts comme toujours pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait.

« **Oui ! J'ai terminé ce matin l'assemblage complet** », répondit fièrement la mécanicienne alors qu'il se levait.

« **Tu vas pouvoir les casser encore, hein frangin !** »

« **Heu…** »

Une aura menaçante grandissait derrière lui. « **Non, Al, j'ai pas envie de mourir. Pas tout de suite en tous cas.** »

«** Y a intérêt ! J'ai passé une semaine et demie à tout faire ! J'ai tout réglé au millimètre près, à la goutte d'huile près !** »

« **On sait Win….** », S'interrompit Ed, blasé par son amour de la mécanique.

« **Au fait…. J'avais pas mon pantalon quand j'me suis endormi ?** », Interrogea le blondinet en baillant, visiblement le sommeil qui venait le reprendre.

Un grand silence s'installa, et Winry se leva.

«** Bon, moi je vais aller, heu… ranger mon bureau !** », finit-elle par dire avant de filer aussi vite qu'elle pu.

« **Oui oui, tu t'étais bien endormi avec ton pantalon.** »

Edward, malgré le sommeil qui l'engourdissait, rougit violemment. Il resta comme ça un moment, devant son frère qui observait.

« **Al, est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce que je pense ?** »

« **Heu… Tu penses à quoi frangin ?** »

« **Qu'avec tes gantelets, tu n'as pas pu me débarrasser toi-même de mon pantalon… Donc…** »

« **Oui oui, C'est Win qui l'a enlevé, sinon on pouvait pas te mettre ta jambe. Et non, il n'y a rien eu, t'inquiète pas…** », Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son frère en se doutant de ce qu'il n'osait demander.

Et oui, les garçons sont ainsi faits qu'ils ont un mécanisme automatique lorsqu'ils commencent à se réveiller, ce qui ne rassurait pas Ed, maintenant qu'il savait que son propre petit frère était de connivence avec elle.

« **Tu devrais te rendormir Ed, sinon tu ne vas pas tenir jusqu'à ce soir** »

« **Heu… Non, ça ira, t'en fais pas.** »

Ce n'était pas de la peur, mais il pressentait une nouvelle bêtise des deux autres. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Winry n'avait pas répondu quand il avait posé la question. Peut-être qu'elle était aussi gênée que lui. Il se leva donc, remit son pantalon et une chemise et descendit déjeuner avec Al. Winry était déjà en bas avec sa grand-mère et lui expliquait pourquoi Ed avait hurlé aussi fort.

La matinée passa, et les deux têtes blondes sentaient leur nuit blanche revenir les chercher. Al décida que cet après-midi-là, ils iraient tous rêvasser sur la colline, ce qui arrangeait les autres, qui s'endormaient presque à table.

Le soleil était au rendez-vous, il faisait chaud, pas un nuage dans le ciel. Un magnifique après-midi s'annonçait.

Une fois arrivé, tous s'allongèrent sur l'herbe, profitant d'une petite brise, puis Al se releva pour jouer avec Den. Il savait qu'Ed et Win étaient fatigués, alors il s'éloigna intentionnellement pour les laisser se reposer. Il était presque sûr qu'ils s'endormiraient presque aussitôt. Et lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il avait deux dormeurs à surveiller. Lui aussi avait envie de calme au final, c'était agréable de flâner comme ça avec de grands champs de fleurs sauvages à côté d'eux. Il lançait le bâton à Den de temps en temps aussi, et connaissant son frère, il était presque sûr qu'il se réveillerait tout seul pour prendre le goûter. Alors il décida d'aller chercher le goûter.

« **Al ? Tu es tout seul ?** » S'étonna Pinako.

« **Oui, ils se sont tous les deux aussitôt endormi arrivés là-haut.** »

« **Pff ! Et cette nuit, ils ne dormiront pas, encore une fois !** »

« **Je pense que si, mamie, s'ils ne sont pas réveillés quand je serais de retour, tu peux être sûr que Ed se réveillera en sentant le goûter.** »

Pinako sourit, il était vrai que dès qu'on parlait nourriture, Edward était le premier averti. Un ventre sur pattes comme l'appelait parfois Al.

Sur le chemin du retour, le ciel s'obscurcit. « **Tiens, il faisait pourtant très beau il y a 5 minutes…** »

Mais quelque chose de plus surprenant encore le laissa pantois. Ed et Winry dormaient toujours mais… enlacés. L'armure sourit intérieurement, il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, même s'il était déjà persuadé de connaitre la fin avant ce spectacle. Il tenta tant bien que mal de réveiller son frère, en essayant de ne pas réveiller Win. Il savait pertinemment comment ils allaient réagir s'ils se réveillaient ainsi.

« **Ed. Ed !** », dit-il en le secouant très légèrement.

Pour une fois, son frère se réveilla assez facilement, mais ne se rendit pas compte aussitôt de la situation.

« **Ed, tu ne hurles pas et tu te réveilles.** », reprit Al, doucement.

« **Pourquoi tu voudrais que je hur…** »

Et voilà, il savait pourquoi Al l'avait mit en garde. Malgré la surprise pourtant, il ne cria pas et essaya de rester le plus calme possible malgré la situation… gênante. Au passage, il passa par plusieurs tons, allant du rose, au rouge pivoine. Il tenta de se dégager tout doucement, malgré son calme apparent, il était très nerveux. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Al, mais… Winry et lui étaient tellement proches qu'il sentait sa poitrine contre lui. Chose fort agréable, mais qui pour le moment, ne devait pas l'être.

Après cinq bonne minutes à se dégager sans réveiller la jeune fille, il s'éloigna le plus possible pour se calmer.

« **Al, est-ce que c'est encore une de tes bêtises ?** », demanda-t-il en pensant à celle du matin.

« **Non, j'étais parti chercher le goûter et quand je suis revenu... voilà.** »

« **Goûter ?** »

« **Dans le panier. Mais je crois qu'on va devoir rentrer, regarde le ciel.** »

En effet, de gros nuages noirs s'accumulaient, et Al réveilla Winry pendant que son frère terminait de se calmer.

« **Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux rentrer, il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir.** »

À peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles que les premières gouttes tombèrent et tous rentrèrent à la maison.

* * *

><p>Et voilà mon nouveau chapitre ! Comme toujours, la version avec paroles colorées est disponible sur mon blog (go profile).<p>

Il est probable qu'il reste des fautes, quand je l'ai écris, j'étais le gaz... ^^'

Sinon, ça vous plait ?


	5. Chapter 5  Envy entre en scène

**Chapitre 5 : Envy entre en scène**

Voilà que les pensées d'Al prenaient enfin un sens. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait l'idée en tête, et pourtant ce n'était que maintenant que différents évènements se produisaient dans le sens qu'il voulait. Winry, Ed. Ed, Winry. Il en était décidément certain, ils s'aimaient. Les derniers évènements le prouvaient, même s'il savait qu'Ed prônerait le contraire, ne serait-ce que par fierté. Cependant, s'il soumettait sa pensée à Winry, elle serait certainement plus compréhensive et moins butée. Etrangement, à chaque fois qu'il voulait la voir, elle était toujours seule, ce qui l'arrangeait grandement.

« **Win ? Je crois que j'ai trouvé !** »

« **Trouvé… quoi ?** » demanda-t-elle, plongée dans un livre.

« **Pourquoi Ed est comme ça.** »

La jeune fille releva la tête, curieuse. Al poussa la porte et s'approcha.

« **Je crois savoir ce qui l'a changé lors de son dernier combat.** » dit-il avec entrain.

« **Et bien ? Parle !** »

« **Je crois qu'il a envie de dire quelque chose de très important à une certaine personne et qu'il ne veux pas partir avant de l'avoir fait.** »

« **Comment ça ?** »

« **Bin… Je crois qu'il est amoureux.** »

« **Ed ? Amoureux ? Je pense pas, Al…** » Dit-elle en riant. « **Tu as déjà vu ton frère mettre sa fierté de côté pour dire à une fille qu'il l'aime ?** » reprit-elle toujours hilare en imaginant la scène.

« **Bin… en fait… Je crois que c'est de toi qu'il est amoureux.** »

Cette fois, elle arrêta de rire, stupéfaite.

« **Et il ne te l'a pas dit mais… hier quand vous étiez en train de dormir…** »

« **Attends Al… Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pendant que je dormais ? Dis-moi Al !** » Commença à s'emporter Winry.

« **Rien de méchant, Win, en faite, quand je suis revenu pour le goûter, vous dormiez juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et Ed est devenu tout rouge et pour pas que tu te fasses d'idée, il s'est dégagé avant qu'on te réveille.** »

« **Oh… Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai fais ce rêve bizarre.** »

« **Et je crois que toi aussi tu l'aimes, non ?** » demanda l'armure en toute innocence.

Winry rougit. Cette réaction suffit à confirmer les soupçons qu'avait Al.

« **Lui dis rien s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que… que ça change entre nous tant qu'il se sera pas décidé.** » Avoua-t-elle à mi-voix, gênée.

« **T'en fais pas Win, vu comment c'est parti, je suis sûr qu'il te parlera avant la fin des vacances !** »

« **Parler de quoi ?** » demanda Edward, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, dans une posture… assez sexy du point de vue de Winry. Il fallait l'avouer.

« **Heu…. Rien, rien du tout !** » Répondit précipitamment Al en sortant de la chambre. « **On… On se souvenait, c'est tout…tu vois, quand on était petits… Ah, Mamie m'appelle ! Bon bah à tout à l'heure !** »

Al s'éclipsa tendit qu'Ed se poussait de la porte.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?** » demanda Ed, peu habitué à voir son petit frère comme ça.

« **Rien, on parlait c'est tout et je crois que tu l'as interrompu au mauvais moment, il était à fond dans un vieux souvenir.** »

« **Je savais pas. Tu sais, il ne parle pas vraiment du passé avec moi. La prochaine fois que je vous entendrais, je vous laisserais un peu tranquille. Même s'il me dit presque tout, je pense qu'il apprécie de parler du passé avec toi…** »

« **Je pense surtout qu'il aimerait bien se souvenir avec toi mais… Il te connaît sur le bout des doigts, il a pas envie de te faire de peine, alors il préfère en parler avec moi.** » Lui expliqua Winry.

« Et puis, on sais tous que tu t'énerves pour rien parfois, comme quand on dit que tu es petit » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« **QUI C'EST QU'… Oh.** »

« **Tu vois ? Mais bon, il t'adore, et je pense que tu devrais pas te soucier trop de ça, ressasser les vieux souvenirs, ça peut parfois faire mal…. Et bon. Bref, pourquoi t'es là au fait ?** »

« **J' voulais savoir si ça te disais d'aller dans la forêt tout à l'heure. Al m'a dit qu'il voulait être un peu seul mais… Je le connais, il serait capable de se perdre en suivant un chat errant…** » , dit-il d'un air blasé.

Winry rit, Ed était mignon comme ça. « **Bien sûr ! Et puis Mamie sera contente, elle n'aime pas qu'on reste trop dans la maison quand il ne pleut pas.** »

« **Au fait, c'est pas cet après-midi mais plutôt ce soir qu'il avait prévu d'y aller.** » précisa le jeune homme.

« **Ok, tu viendras me chercher ?** »

« **Hum. Faudra rester discret, j'ai envie de lui faire peur aussi, histoire de me venger d'hier matin.** »

La mécanicienne rit nerveusement, elle se doutait qu'elle aussi aurait droit à une vengeance de sa part, mais elle préférait ne pas y penser.

« **Bon, aller, moi je vais retourner aider mamie.** »

-**Un peu plus tard**, _après le dîner…_-

Ed frappa à la porte de Winry. Il entrouvrit la porte, s'assurant qu'elle ne dormait pas.

« **Je pars devant, tu me rejoins ?** » dit-il tout bas.

« **Attends, où se rejoint où ?** »

« **Là où on a fait la partie de cache-cache là dernière fois.** »

« **Ok, j'arrive** »

Ed sortit le premier, et Winry ne tarda pas à le suivre, dans la pénombre de la nuit avec pour seule lumière l'éclat de la lune et des étoiles. Retrouver le chemin n'était pas très compliqué, Winry connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche. Il lui était souvent arrivé de sortir en douce la nuit lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pourtant, elle avait un étrange pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle trouva rapidement Ed, mais... Al n'était pas là.

« **Al est pas encore là ?** » demanda-t-elle.

« **Non, et… il ne viendra pas.** »

« **Comment ça ?** »

« **L'armure est avec ton ami le nabot qui doit certainement être entrain de dormir…** » , dit-il tout en changeant d'apparence devant Winry qui était surprise, et commençait à avoir peur. Elle recula de quelques pas, bloquée par un arbre, elle n'osait plus bouger.

« **Ed… Si c'est ta vengeance pour hier matin, c'est pas drôle…** »

« **Tu n'as toujours pas compris, petite dinde écervelée ?** »répondit un garçon aux longs cheveux foncés, des yeux améthyste, et des vêtements noirs étranges.

« **Qui… ?** »

« **Que je suis ? Un grand ami de ton crétin d'alchimiste !** » , répliqua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, lui bloquant le passage du bras et s'approchant très près d'elle.

Winry paniqua et tenta de le repousser, mais elle se fit plus mal qu'autre chose. Elle tenta cependant une échappée qu'elle pensait avoir réussie. Elle ne savait pas que le jeu du chat et la souris excitait ce garçon.

« **Attention petite dinde, je viens te chercher…** » Dit-il à la manière d'un jeu de cache-cache.

Winry, elle, s'évertuait à courir vers la maison, mais elle était assez loin. Il n'avait pas choisit l'endroit au hasard, puisqu'ils étaient presque au cœur de la forêt. Elle ne devait pas crier, sinon il la retrouverait trop facilement. Elle devait continuer à fuir vers la maison. Elle commençait à s'épuiser, courir dans les ronces, les orties et les feuilles mortes s'avérait fatiguant, surtout la nuit où l'éclat de la lune ne transperçait pas l'épais feuillage des arbres. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle se fatigua plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire. Sa robe était déchirée par de nombreux endroits et elle espérait qu'elle ne perdait pas trop de tissus, sinon ce sale type la trouverait facilement, comme s'il suivait le chemin du petit Poucet. Après bien des efforts, Winry arriva enfin à la lisière de la forêt. La maison n'était plus très loin. Elle voyait de la lumière dans la chambre d'Edward. Il était certainement réveillé, par contre sa grand-mère dormait.

« **Edward !** » ,cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces, les larmes aux yeux.

La peur prenait le dessus sur tout le reste. Elle courait toujours mais elle était à découvert. Une lueur d'espoir traversa son cœur quand la fenêtre s'ouvrit, mais elle n'eut le temps de dire autre chose. Il était là, devant elle.

« **Trop tard ma belle, tu vas venir avec moi** » dit-il avec un sourire tueur.

Presque aussitôt, sa vision devint floue, ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle perdit connaissance.

« **Bon maintenant que je suis enfin tranquille et que cette sotte est assommée, la lettre…** »

Il laissa la fillette allongé dans l'herbe fraîche et courut déposer la lettre sous la porte avant que le nabot ne se mette à sa recherche.

« **Cette cruche l'a réveillé, je vais avoir moins de temps que prévu…** » se dit-il en retournant la prendre. Il en profita pour lui asséner quelques coups de pied dans les côtes. Au bruit, il avait dû en casser une ou deux.

« **Qu'est-ce que ça peut être fragile ces bestioles…** »

Puis s'en alla en direction des montagnes avoisinantes, rejoindre sa tanière d'un soir.

* * *

><p>Un chapitre qui m'a bien fait rire quand je l'ai écris, mais là, je suis très fatiguée et estropiée, donc je vais aller me coucher !<p>

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !


	6. Chapitre 6  Winry a disparu !

_**Chapitre 6 : La disparition**_

La nuit débutait et les garçons étaient en train de lire. Ed s'était absenté une partie de l'après-midi pour aller chercher quelques pièces que Pinako avait commandé. Al espérait que la conversation qu'il avait surprit avec Winry était oublié, et visiblement Ed n'en reparla pas.

« **Win est bien silencieuse ce soir. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'elle fait aussi peu de bruit en travaillant sur les automail…** » Dit Ed, surprit par le silence de la chambre voisine.

« **Elle est peut-être en bas avec Mamie** »

« **Non, Mamie est partie se coucher déjà. Bof, elle avait peut-être envie de lire aussi tiens, je crois que ça la prend de temps en temps.** »

« **Ah oui, c'est vrai ! En plus elle a un roman sur sa table de chevet qu'elle n'a pas terminé. On en parlais cet après-midi** »

« **Hum.** »

Sur ce, Ed se remit à sa lecture, mais il avait un étrange pressentiment. Même quand elle lisait, d'habitude elle venait les voir pour leur offrir un carré de chocolat.

« **Edward !** » cria une voix bien connue, au loin. Aussitôt, Ed se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Al aussi avait entendu, il était déjà debout à scruter l'horizon avec son frère.

« **Là-bas ! Reste là Al, si Mamie se réveil, trouve une excuse !** » Dit-il précipitamment en espérant ne pas avoir vu ce qu'il pensait.

Il laissa Al planté là, et sauta par la fenêtre. Il était presque certain d'avoir les yeux améthyste de ce démon. Envy, l'homonculus qui lui vouait une haine sans borne. A présent, Ed était à l'endroit où se tenait mais il n'y avait que des traces de pas. Les empreintes étaient nettes et profondes, c'est Envy, sans aucun doute.

« **Ed !** »

Al venait, il avait quelque chose dans la main. « **Ed, il a laissé une lettre !** » dit-il en tendant la lettre blanche à son grand frère.

'_Salut Nabot !_

_Je m'ennuyais alors j'ai pris ta copine qui se baladait dans le bois. J'ai décidé de lui faire visiter les montagnes un peu plus au nord. Je suppose que tu veux la récupérer en bon état, non ? Dans ce cas, ramène toi sans l'armure et rapidement._

_Les humains ne vivent pas longtemps en milieu aquatique, je me trompe ?_

_Aller, je vais m'amuser un peu avec elle en t'attendant._

_Et n'oublis pas, si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de fâcheux, tu viens __seul__._'

Edward bouillait intérieurement. Mais il devait absolument rester calme.

« **Al, je vais chercher Win. Cette pourriture d'Envy veut en finir.** »

« **Mais Ed… Tu ne sais même pas où…** »

« **Si je sais. T'en fais pas, je reviendrais vite avec Winry.** »

« **Je viens auss…** »

« **Non Al. Je te l'ai dis, reste là avec Mamie. De toute façon ce salaud la torturera si tu viens.** »

« **Ah… Fais attention alors et revenez vite.** »

« **T'en fais pas.** » dit-il d'un ton décidé.

Il laissa son frère et s'empressa de partir à la recherche de la jeune fille. Envy n'aurait jamais dû s'en prendre à elle, Winry n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Même si l'on ne la voyait pas, l'aura de l'Alchimiste était très sombre, la fureur s'emparait de lui à chaque pas. Malgré la nuit fraîche, il n'avait pas froid. Pourquoi s'en prendre à elle ? Il ne la connaissait même pas, c'était lui qu'il voulait. Il courait le plus vite possible, mais il devait faire attention à ne pas trop se fatiguer, sinon il ne tiendrait pas longtemps contre l'homonculus.

Le temps passait, il devait faire vite, Edward savait que les menaces d'Envy étaient tout à fait sérieuse. Les montagnes étaient loin, mais il était presque arrivé. En cette période, les nuits étaient fraîches en altitude, et si Envy se trouvait bien là où il le pensait, il se trouvait dans une grotte entourée de neige toute l'année. Il y serait certainement au petit matin.

Après avoir passer une bonne partie de la nuit à marcher, le Fullmetal trouva la grotte à laquelle il pensait. Il avait gravé son nom dans le mur et un paillasson « _Home Sweet Home_ ». Ed reconnaissait bien ses pitreries, c'était tout à fait son genre.

Des lanternes plantées dans le mur éclairaient toute la grotte. L'air était froid et humide, les murs gelés par la glace. Après un interminable « couloir », Edward arriva enfin dans la grande pièce où Envy l'attendait. De la glace partout, des lanternes, encore, au fond, un fauteuil de glace translucide où était assit Envy, et à côté, Winry. Attaché aux poignets par des chaînes, elle était dans une sorte de cage de verre ou plutôt de glace puisque c'était tout ce qu'il y avait ici, et visiblement, elle avait perdue connaissance. Sa robe, déchirée gisait par terre, juste à côté de la cage, de sorte qu'elle était en sous-vêtements, laissant voir de multiples bleus. Sa cage en forme d'octaèdre, se remplissait d'eau au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Voilà pourquoi il devrait faire vite. De plus… L'eau avait une drôle de couleur.

« **Alors, ça te plait, nabot ? Je lui ais fais cette cage moi-même.** » Dit Envy, visiblement fière de lui.

« **Approche, tu verras, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire** »

« **Tu l'as… ?** » demanda-t-il, en colère, mais néanmoins calme

« **Martyrisée ? Oh, je lui ais juste casser quelques côtes et elle doit avoir une hémorragie interne parce qu'elle crache du sang de temps en temps. Ca donne une belle couleur à l'eau glacée qui l'entoure, tu ne trouves pas ?** »

« **Envy, espèce de salaud !** »

C'en était trop, l'alchimiste qui était en lui pouvait tolérer cela, mais son être non. On ne touchait pas à ses amis, on ne touchait pas à sa famille. On ne touchait pas à la fille qu'il aime.

Le blondinet courrait vers l'autre garçon, transmutant son bras en une lame des plus aiguisé. Le combat était lancé. Le polymorphe esquiva sans difficulté le coup, agile, il avait fait un énorme bond, atterrissant à plusieurs mètres du blond.

« **En tous cas, elle a bien joué son rôle d'appât cette petite cruche. Et en plus tu es arrivé encore plus vite que prévus, tu dois vraiment y tenir à cette fille.** »

« **Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Tu pouvais pas attendre de m'avoir sur ton chemin ?** »

« **Non, je m'ennuyais. Et puis, ça m'a permis de trouver un nouveau point faible. Tu accours pour cette fille que tu vois quoi… à chaque fois que tu pètes ton bras ou ta jambe ? Ah ! C'est sûr que tu passes du temps avec… 1 semaine tous 6 mois ?** »

Envy se moquait de lui. Il savait qu'elle était sa mécanicienne mais visiblement, il n'était pas au courant de leur amitié, car Winry et Mamie était leur seule famille à Al et lui.

« **Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Envy, tu es trop bête pour ça. Et puis qui te dit que c'est un point faible ?** » le nargua Ed.

Envy sauta de nouveau, surprenant Ed qui n'eût pas le temps de se retourné et l'envoya valser de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il se plaça sur le bord de l'octaèdre qui permettait d'accéder à l'intérieur et transforma sa main en une faux. Il avait envie de la torturer un peu, pas de la tuer immédiatement. Il commença alors à lui écorcher la peau, tout doucement, mais assez profondément pour que le sang coule.

« **Arrête !** »

Un sourire victorieux s'empara d'Envy. « **Alors, nabot, elle n'est pas du tout un point faible, c'est bien ce que tu me disais non ? Ahah, c'est marrant de te voir ainsi, la peur te va si bien. Je lui transpercerais bien le corps à cette fillette.** » Dit-il en jubilant.

Edward devait rester concentrer s'il voulait la sauver. Il écoutait le monologue de l'homonculus, et profita de sa distraction pour transmuter la glace environnante et prendre Envy au piège dans le mur qui se trouvait dans son dos.

« Et toi, tu es toujours trop sûr de toi, petit con. » répliqua Ed, plus calme à présent. Il profita de l'entrave qu'il avait crée pour faire une sorte de mur autour de la cage. Il savait pertinemment que dès qu'Envy serait sorti de là, il s'en prendrait encore à elle. Malheureusement, le démon aux yeux améthyste se libéra de sa prison avant qu'Ed puisse terminer le mur.

Il hurla de fureur, se faire prendre par un gamin immature et aussi débile était une insulte au grand Envy. Les pupilles dilatés, il fondit en piqué sur l'alchimiste. L'envie de le transpercer était alléchante mais il voulait s'amuser avec lui plutôt que le tuer d'un seul coup. Sans répit, il enchaina quelques attaques pour éloigner Edward et avoir le champ libre pour détruire le mur incomplet. Il sourit encore une fois, mais plus discrètement. Il mijotait quelque chose.

« **Dépêche-toi Fullmetal, ou elle va crever…** »

Son rire énervait Ed au plus haut point. D'ailleurs, il pointait la cage du doigt, le jeune homme ne comprenait pas. Puis en faisant plus attention, il remarqua que le niveau de l'eau augmentait.

« **Merde…** » Murmura l'alchimiste.

« **Tu as enfin compris, crétin ?** »

Edward commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Il fallait admettre qu'elle était en mauvaise posture : un bain glacé, des écorchures, des côtes cassées, et très certainement une hémorragie interne. Et ce débile mentale riait à gorge déployé…

« **Je vais te tuer !** »

* * *

><p>Et voilà, encore un chapitre !<p>

Le suivant sera le dernier ^^ Et comme toujours, je vous conseil de lire la version coloré pour ne pas vous y perdre dans les dialogues :)


	7. Chapitre 7  Le retour d'Edward

_**Chapitre 7 : Le retour d'Edward**_

Edward voyait rouge à travers ses beaux yeux dorés, ce qui amusait beaucoup Envy. Le rendre furieux était un de ses passe-temps favoris. Envy avait beau être son demi-frère, il ne faisait pas partie de la famille, il était comme son père, un lâche. Edward lui envoya un crochet que l'homonculus évita aisément. Dans cet état, Edward était enclin faire des fautes, mais il était en train de se calmer. Il devait analyser le combat pour en finir au plus vite, Winry ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. De là où il était Edward percevait mal la jeune fille, mais Envy adorait se vanter, et il ne mentait jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait de tortures.

Les coups s'enchaînaient, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus puissants. L'alchimiste devait absolument faire attention, Envy avait beau ressembler à un enfant de son âge, il cachait sa véritable apparence d'homonculus. Avoir ce pouvoir de polymorphie l'arrangeait beaucoup, c'était certain. Edward espérait d'ailleurs qu'il ne se montre pas sous son vrai visage, il serait rapidement en difficulté sinon, mais il connaissait son adversaire, et Envy était trop fier pour se montrer.

Un énorme monstre à 8 pattes, ressemblant vaguement à un lézard, avec un visage plus ou moins humain, des cheveux, et des visages qui souffrent implantés sur une bonne partie du corps. Il était si lourd, que même sous sa forme humaine, il laissait des empreintes de plusieurs centimètres dans le sol.

Le combat continuait et Ed parvenait parfaitement à éviter les attaques ennemies, même s'il commençait à fatiguer. Envy s'énervait de plus en plus, multipliant les erreurs, alors qu'Edward évitait la plupart des coups.

« **Edward Elric… Meurs !** »

Envy avait prit la forme d'une panthère noire aux yeux violets. Prêt à bondir, il avait le poil hérissé, furieux de pas réussir à toucher sa proie. Il feulait.

« **Oh ! On dirait qu'un chat s'est égaré…** », rit Ed.

Enervé, Envy était un bon moyen pour gagner, même s'il y avait un gros risque : lui faire reprendre sa forme originelle. Si cela se produisait, Envy détruirait certainement toute la grotte, cependant, le jeune homme blond en était presque certain, il était assez intelligent pour ne pas vouloir se suicider ici.

Soudain, le fauve bondit, prenant Ed au dépourvu. Il fallait avouer que malgré ses réflexes, il avait un désavantage par rapport à l'animal.

Plaqué à terre, il était à sa merci. Cependant, il se laissa pas faire et lui décrocha un grand coup dans la mâchoire grâce à son automail, ce qui assomma quelque peu le monstre aux pattes de velours.

« **Tu as osé me frapper au visage !** » hurla l'animal

« **C'est interdit ? Je ne savais pas !** », se moqua Ed en se relevant.

Cette fois-ci, Envy se changea en ours, immense et brun. Cette fois, Edward commença à avoir un peu peur. Utilisant son alchimie, il créa une cage pour l'emprisonner. Alors il prit la forme d'une souris avant de reprendre sa forme précédente.

« **Bah alors Envy, tu n' as rien de plus gros ? Un ours, c'est une peluche !** »

Ed avait une idée en tête. Pataud dans ce corps qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser, Envy était lent. Assez lent pour qu' Edward puisse mettre son plan en action. Grâce à l'alchimie, et malgré le regard perçant de son ennemi, Edward fragilisa le sol, de manière à créer un trou invisible sous le sol glacé. Envy n'avait pas compris le piège qui lui était tendu et tomba à pieds joints dedans en se transformant en éléphant.

Soudain, le sol craqua, stoppant Envy dans son élan. Edward sourit discrètement, et le sol se déroba sous les pattes du polymorphe.

« **Salaud** »murmura-t-il en tombant dans un immense trou. Une dernière fois, Envy se transforma, prenant la forme d'un cheval noir.

« **Je t'aurai la prochaine fois, sale nabot ! Ahaha, tu ne survivras pas, la prochaine fois !** »

Et il s'enfuit au galop. Edward tomba en arrière, épuisé. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la montagne trembla.

« **Tout le vacarme à dû créer une onde de choc suffisamment puissante pour faire effondrer la grotte…** », pensa-t-il en voyant des blocs tomber, puis son regard se posa sur Winry.

« **Win…** »

Sa cage était remplie d'eau. Le jeune alchimiste se précipita pour l'en retirer, mais les parois étaient trop épaisses, Ed dut utiliser l'alchimie. Une des faces éclata et l'eau glacée déferla sur le jeune homme, surpris, tandis que Winry redescendait doucement jusqu'à ce que les chaînes qui la maintenaient ne laissent plus de mou. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, la différence d'eau la fit descendre rapidement, assez pour qu'elle en pâtisse encore. Elle était toujours suspendue, mais quelque chose frappa Ed. Elle ne respirait plus.

« **Oh non… pas ça…** »

Sans plus attendre, il utilisa l'alchimie pour la libérer de ses liens de fer en essayant de la rattraper doucement. Le plus important était de sortir d'ici. Il serait plus simple de courir en la portant sur son dos, chose qu'il fit un peu à contre cœur car c'était l'exposer aux pierres qui tombaient. Il fallait vite sortir, tant pis, le plus important était d'être hors de la grotte.

Ed déposa Winry un peu plus loin, là où elle ne craindrait rien, mais elle ne respirait pas plus qu'avant. Ne pensant à rien d'autre que la sauver, il se positionna au-dessus d'elle, appuyé sur ses genoux, et tenta un massage cardiaque. Cependant, cela se révélant tout aussi dangereux puisqu'elle avait des côtes cassées, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ne savait pas lesquelles. Malgré ses tentatives, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Les larmes commençaient à couler de ses yeux dorés, et il tenta le tout pour le tout, la respiration artificielle. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle devait avoir les poumons plein d'eau. Avec d'infimes précautions, il commença, comptant mentalement.

« **1, 2, 3, 4, 5…** »

Il l'implorait de rester en vie, il le fallait. Et puis, après de très longues secondes, elle toussa. Elle cracha de l'eau puis parvint à respirer seule, même si sa respiration restait faible. Elle tremblait, et lui aussi. L'eau dans laquelle la mécanicienne avait été plongée était glacée. Ils devaient vite rentrer. Sans manteau, ils allaient vite succomber au froid, d'autant plus que la nuit était un peu fraîche. Il la porta à nouveau sur son dos et prit le chemin de la maison, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour reprendre son souffle. A défaut de manteau, Winry avait droit à la chaleur d'Edward.

Ils arrivèrent aux aurores à la maison. Al guettait à la fenêtre et Mamie faisait les cent pas. A bout de force, Edward s'effondra à quelques mètres de la porte. Al et Pinako se précipitèrent pour les ramener à la maison.

« **Win…ry…** »

« **Calme toi Ed, tu l'as ramené, elle est là** »

« **Al, met-les dans la chambre d'ami, ils sont gelés. Je vais préparer des bouillotes et des couvertures supplémentaires. Rapproche les lits, ils auront plus chaud.** »

Pinako restait étrangement calme, même si intérieurement, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

« **Mamie… Elle est… blessée. Côtes cassées… hémorragie….** », articula Ed avant de tomber en hypothermie.

« **Al, emmène Winry dans la salle d'opération. Si elle a des côtes cassées, il va falloir que je les replace et que je regarde si ça n'a rien percer. Et si elle a une hémorragie comme le pense Ed… Je dois faire vite. Il va falloir que tu m'aides.** »

Une fois Winry sur la table, Pinako demanda à son petit fils adoptif d'emmener son frère dans la chambre, comme prévu, pendant qu'elle préparait sa petite fille à une éventuelle opération, le temps que la machine lui donne les images par rayon x. Effectivement, elle avait bien deux côtes cassées et une autre fêlée.

Al revint rapidement, et assista la vieille femme.

L'opération dura quelques heures, effectivement, une petite hémorragie s'était déclarée un peu en dessous de l'estomac, mais cela n'était pas mortel car tout fut prit à temps.

« **Aide-moi, Al, il faut qu'ils se reposent.** »

Pour plusieurs raisons, il était plus pratique qu'ils soient dans la même chambre. De plus, Pinako était peut-être vieille mais pas aveugle.

« **Al, va chercher une poche en bas.** »

Pinako veillait. Même si elle ne le disait pas ouvertement. Elle changea la perfusion de sa petite fille, surveillant l'état des deux enfants. Elle était tirée d'affaire, ils devaient juste se reposer.

« **Al, je vais avoir besoin de légumes frais, va faire quelques courses. Je vais leur préparer des choses faciles à manger, je pense qu'une soupe devrait passer sans problème. Avec du lait bien sûr, ce sera un bon moyen d'en faire boire à ton imbécile de frère.** »

Malgré ces mots, Pinako avait une voix douce. Elle était reconnaissante à Ed d'avoir sauvé sa petite fille.

La journée avait été calme, Pinako allait voir toutes les heures comment allaient ses petits-enfants. Elle parvenait à occuper Al, mais elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Elle se décida à ranger l'atelier, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, et elle en aurait pour un moment.

Le soir arriva et elle prépara un bol de soupe pour chacun des malades. En arrivant dans la chambre, Pinako alluma les lampes de chevet et approcha un tabouret.

« **Ed ? Edward, réveille-toi mon garçon** »

Avec peine, le jeune homme se réveilla. Visiblement, il était un peu perdu.

« **T'en fais pas Ed, ça va, tu es dans la chambre d'ami.** » dit-elle en lui tendant le bol.

« **Win.. ?** »

« **Regarde, elle est là, elle va bien, tu l'as ramenée à temps. Maintenant, il faut que tu manges.** »

Il obéit sans protester, ne quittant pas son amie des yeux.

« **Mamie ?** »

« **Entre Al, il est réveillé.** »

L'armure entra en essayant de ne pas trop faire de bruit.

« **Ed ? Ca va ?** » Demanda Al, inquiet.

« **Ouais… J'suis juste fatigué je suppose.** »

Il commença à manger sa soupe tandis que son frère tentait de le rassurer. Il savait tout, et Ed l'avait également compris, alors il faisait son possible pour le rassurer, lui expliquant que sa petite mécanicienne avait été opérée et que tout s'était bien passé. Malgré tout Ed était inquiet, après tout, il avait enfin compris l'importance qu'elle avait à ses yeux.

« **Winry ? Winry, ma chérie, tu te réveilles ?** »

Mais elle ne se réveillait pas. Elle demeurait inerte.

« **Mamie… ?** »

« **C'est rien, c'est normal. Elle devrait se réveiller demain. Après tout, elle n'a pas été habituée à être sous anesthésie, alors je pense qu'elle va encore dormir quelques heures. Maintenant, rendors-toi. Il faut te reposer.** »

Pinako et Al sortirent en fermant les lampes et allèrent se coucher.

-**Au même moment**, _dans la chambre d'ami_-

Ed était allongé dans le noir. La fatigue s'emparait à nouveau de lui mais il s'inquiétait.

« **Winry, je suis désolé…** »

Il s'approcha un peu pour la prendre dans ses bras, en faisant attention à la perfusion. Elle ne tremblait plus, elle avait même la peau tiède.

« **Winry, pardonne-moi…** », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il s'endormit presque aussitôt sans la lâcher.

Le lendemain matin, Ed se réveilla avec Winry dans les bras. Elle avait l'air tellement paisible qu'il rougit à cette pensée.

« **Win… J'espère que tu me pardonneras…** », dit-il à voix basse en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser sur le front, mais il n'osait pas. C'était un grand timide après tout.

« **Te pardonner… quoi ?** » demanda la voix encore un peu éteinte de la jeune fille.

« **De l'avoir laissé t'emmener sans m'en apercevoir.** » répondit-il gêné.

« **Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Tu es venu me chercher, non ?** »

Elle était encore très fatiguée et avait un peu de mal à respirer mais elle semblait aller passablement bien.

« **Oui…** »

« **Ed ?** »

« **Quoi ?** »

« **Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu rougis ?** » dit-elle avec un sourire plein de tendresse.

Edward rougit plus encore et se contenta de rire doucement.

« **Et toi je te préfères quand tu ris, alors guéris vite, d'accord ?** »

« **Oui. Ed ?** »

« **Quoi ?** »

« **Je t'aime** » dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux, les joues roses.

« **Je t'aime aussi Win…** », dit-il à voix basse en l'embrassant sur le front. « **Repose-toi, je resterais là maintenant.** »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille qui se rendormit presque aussitôt.

Pinako apporta un petit déjeuné un peu plus tard.

« **Ed, tu es réveillé ?** »

« **Oui. Salut Mamie.** »

« **Je suis contente. Al sera content aussi.** »

« **Il n'est pas là ?** »

« **Non, il est parti chercher une de mes commande, en ville. Tiens, je t'ai fais un bon petit déjeuner.** »

La vieille femme déposa le plateau sur les genoux du blondinet.

« **Winry ?** »

« **Laisse-la dormir, Mamie. Elle s'est réveillée tout à l'heure. Je viendrais te voir quand elle se réveillera de nouveau.** »

Edward mangea de bon cœur, des œufs brouillés avec du bacon et un bon jus d'orange. Pinako resta un peu en compagnie des malades.

« **Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas mal. Elle s'est rendormie presque aussitôt.** »

« **C'est normal, elle va se réveiller à intervalle réguliers, un peu plus longtemps à chaque fois, comme toi quand tu étais petit.** » expliqua-t-elle.

Edward ne répliqua même pas à l'évocation du mot « petit ». Il tenta de se lever, mais Pinako l'en dissuada.

« **Tu ne vas nulle part mon garçon.** » ordonna la petite grand-mère.

« **Mais Mamie… J'aimerai bien me changer… Et prendre un livre aussi et me dégourdir les jambes.** »

« **Très bien, mais tu reviens te coucher aussitôt, c'est compris ? Sinon je te ferais boire du lait !** »

« **Pas de lait….** », dit-il en faisant une grimace.

Il se leva, un léger tournis l'avait prit mais il retrouva rapidement l'équilibre. Il s'en alla dans sa chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard, affublé d'un vieux t-shirt et d'un bas de pyjama noir.

« **Je te la laisse, je dois aller accueillir les clients. N'oublie pas de te reposer un peu aussi, sinon je vais me fâcher.** »

Edward sourit et se recoucha, en commençant à lire un livre.

Un peu plus tard, Al monta à l'étage voir son frère mais il s'était endormit sur son livre. Attentionné, Alphonse marqua la page et posa le livre sur la table de chevet avant de couvrir son frère.

« **Parfois on se demande lequel de nous deux est le grand frère de l'autre…** », se dit-il, amusé.

Quelques jours étaient passés et Winry se remettait bien. Edward avait eu la permission de Pinako de se lever. Il restait cependant au chevet de la jeune fille, lui apportant ses repas, la distrayant un peu. Pinako montait également la voir entre deux clients, avec Al.

« **J'espère qu'Al n'est pas trop jaloux** » avoua-t-elle au jeune homme.

« **Je ne pense pas. Et puis il en profite pour passer du temps avec Mamie, ça lui rappelle de bons souvenirs.** »

« **J'ai envie de me lever… Je n'aime pas rester là sans rien faire… Tu ne voudrais pas m'apporter mes outils, que je regarde si tes automails n'ont pas trop soufferts ?** », demanda la convalescente en toute innocence.

« **Winry, pas de travail. Tu verras ça quand tu seras rétablie. D'ailleurs j'ai appelé le Colonel. Je vais rester un peu plus longtemps. Je crois que ça l'arrangeait d'ailleurs.** »

« **C'est vrai ?** », demanda-t-elle, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

« **Ouais. Je pouvais pas laisser Mamie toute seule avec une estropiée dans les pattes…** », se moqua-t-il.

« **Edward, tu es méchant ! Si j'avais ma clé…** », se fâcha-t-elle.

« **Mais tu ne l'as pas. Et calme toi, sinon tu ne guériras pas.** », répondit-il en s'allongeant sur le lit, à côté d'elle.

Winry se cala sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. « **Ed, prends-moi dans tes bras.** » demanda-t-elle, fatiguée.

Ce dernier obéit, voyant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se rendormir.

« **Merci Ed…** »

« **Pourquoi donc ?** »

« **Parce que tu restes avec moi alors que tu pourrais sortir je ne sais où.** »

« **Idiote, tu sais très bien pourquoi je reste avec toi.** »

« **Parce que je suis clouée au lit ?** » feignit-elle.

« **Parce que je t'aime, crétine.** », répliqua Ed, les joues rosies.

« **Tu es mignon quand tu rougis…** », dit-elle en effleurant ses lèvres. Elle rougit à son tour, mais Ed passa carrément au vermillon. Winry sourit, ferma les yeux et s'endormit. A son tour, l'alchimiste déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'endormit à son tour pour une petite sieste.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est bel et bien terminé !<p>

Une semaine pour tout écrire, je peux être fière de moi :)


End file.
